Of Blades and Arrows
by ILoanADogma
Summary: Eruan is an outcast elf, living in the forest of Mirkwood. What happens when he comes face to face with Prince Legolas?
1. Of Curiousity and Tunics

Ok, this is my feeble attempt at an actual, "serious", fanfic. I must say I gave it my all, though I would've liked it to be longer. This was written for a short story assignment, though I might go back and add or touch up. The elvish in here might not be 100 percent correct, but deal with it. Most words of elvish are translated with the word following directly after. This is my story, and it's not gonna change. Any flames on the elvish will be kept in a little jar and given to Legolas as a nightlight.  
  
Reviews are welcomed, makes less work for me. Enjoy. ;-)  
  
Of blades and arrows  
The sun was shining brilliantly through the trees, and the birds were singing. The trees and flowers were in full bloom, radiating a fragrance dazzling to the body's senses. And it was in these woods that Eruan raced. Swerving between the trees, he splashed through the undergrowth and small streams, all the while not making a sound, as in the way of elves. His golden hair streamed behind him, unbraided and tangled. Watchful eyes scanned the wood with joy and happiness. He was a very young elf, at least in the eyes of his race, to you or me he would be quite old, 1,113 to be precise, but elves are immortal and therefore see no use for age. His bow and quiver of arrows bounced lightly on his back, but for the present they weren't needed. Eruan was only permitted to use it to hunt for food, and nothing else, according to his father. Seeing he was nearing the familiar gap in the woods, he stealthily climbed the nearest tree and hid himself inside the foliage, his red tunic perfectly blending with the changing leaves of fall. He inched along the tree branches, light as a feather, until he reached the stone walls of King Thraduil's castle. Eruan hid his quiver and bow in a knot in the tree, and withdrew a gray hooded clock. After checking his surroundings, he silently made his way over the wall, landing gently on the green grass beneath him. He put on the cloak, and pulled the hood up over his face. Then he silently made his way towards the castle. He had been doing this as long as he could remember, sneaking into the palace to be among his people and hear the most recent news. He didn't quite know why, but his family and him had always lived deep within the forest Mirkwood, almost on the border, far away from the castle. And from previous episodes, he knew by now to go in secrecy.  
  
"Hosta! Hosta ar laita lyaa aran ar aryon!" (Assemble! Assemble and praise your king and prince!)  
  
Eruan immediately shrank into the shadows as the guards of the palace came and cleared the way. All the elves in presence lined up along the hall, and cheered as King Thranduil and his son, Prince Legolas, passed with their servants. The King, though his face ageless, carried the weight of many years gone by, and those around could tell how many seasons he had walked the Earth. Being King, his long blonde hair was woven with many intricate and complicated braids, and his clear eyes scanned the waiting subjects. His son, Legolas, was of the same build and stature, muscular and proud, with long blonde hair and flashing gray eyes. They were the only two within Mirkwood to have eyes of such shade within the court, and therefore it was a sign of royalty. Both were dressed in pale green tunics, and the King bore a crown of berries and red leaves. They were almost passed Eruan when Thranduil stopped. He turned and stared directly into the shadows of which Eruan was hiding. But Eruan had spent many years learning to blend into anything in any surrounding, and escaped the king's eyes. The royal parade passed, and the spectating elves began to go back to their duties. Eruan crept out of the shadows and made his way toward the main hall, which was somewhat of an indoor marketplace. Being now indoors, he cautiously lowered his hood and browsed the different small shops.  
  
"Aaya mellon! Hello friend!" You look like an Elda who could use a new tunic!"  
  
Eruan spun around to find a pretty young maiden addressing him. She was smiling warmly, and gesturing to a row of new tunics beside her. Despite himself, Eruan went over to the maiden and grinned back.  
  
"Greetings, newcomer. My name is Ara. I haven't seen you here before, are you visiting from another realm?"  
  
Oh Eru. Eruan thought.  
  
"I am Lumbar." He quickly said, using the first name that came to his mind. "And, um, I am visiting from Lothlorien on account of my, er, sister, who lives here in Mirkwood."  
  
Ara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You are from the Golden Wood? Well that certainly is something. Who is your sister? Perhaps we are acquaintances?"  
  
Growing increasingly nervous, Eruan starting walking backwards, bumping into an elf who was carrying a basket of new arrows. Muttering an apology, he called to Ara; "No. I don't think you know her. I must leave now! Goodbye!"  
  
"Hauta! Mammen na lyaa mar?" (Stop! Where is your home?)  
  
She called after him, but to no avail, he was gone.  
  
Eruan raced towards the castle walls, taking them in a single leap and landing firmly in the tree. Retrieving his weapons, he replaced the cloak and dashed down the tree and began to run towards his home. He couldn't believe how foolish he'd been! Talking openly like that to a castle dweller, with his hood off too! Breathless he leaped the streams and dodged the trees, coming to a brief stop in front of a waterfall. Panting, he lay down and whispered to the water;  
  
"Uulea linque, edro an lyaa lie!" (Power waters, open for your child!)  
  
Immediately the waterfall resided slightly, leaving a gap in the torrent of water just wide enough for an elf to fit through. As soon as he had passed, the water poured down the cliff once more, concealing the entrance. Eruan breathed a sigh of relief and set his bow and quiver down on a table. Instantly his mother was upon him with a scowl. 


	2. A plot unfurls

"Eruan! Tavaro! Where have you been?"  
  
"Eru Amil! God mother! I was just in the woods."  
  
His mother narrowed her brown eyes, and her autumn hair bristled on her shoulders.  
  
"You were at the castle again, weren't you?" She accused, managing to look graceful and angry at once. "You know by now not to take such risks! What if somebody saw you?" Annoyed by now, Eruan took the defensive. "And what if someone did mother? What would they do? I am no thief, no ulundo, monster. You may not remember, but we are still Eldar, like all other castle dwellers!" And with that he walked away, fuming. Indil sighed as her son stomped away. "No, but you are an etteseldo." She murmured. "Etteseldo? I thought we agreed not to use that word here." Said a gentle voice. Indil turned around to find her husband Heru approaching her. "Oh melnye, my love, but we are." She whispered. "Ssh," Her husband said, taking Indil into his arms. "Maybe it is time we told Eruan." Indil nodded. Heru weaved his way around the cave that had been his home for a long while now. Coming to a room that overlooked the waterfall, he paused and laid a hand on the cold stone. "It is no use hiding, I know where you tread." Heru called. Eruan suddenly appeared on his bed. He apparently had been hiding himself against the cave wall.  
  
"What is it arda? Father?" He murmured. Heru sat down next to his son and took his hand.  
  
"Your mother is stressed Eruan, you should not yell at her so." Eruan shot an angry glance at his father.  
  
"But arda, why must we hide? What have we done?" Heru gave a sad sigh and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Eruan's face.  
  
"Titta mine, we have done nothing wrong." Tears began to sprout from Eruan's eyes.  
  
"Then why must we hide?"  
  
"Aiya yondo,oh son, it is too much of a story for you yet to handle."  
  
At this remark, Eruan jumped up.  
  
"Why do you and mother treat me like such a child? I am not merely a seldo, why, I am older than Prince Legolas even. I think I have a right to know why I am forbidden to mingle with my own people!" Face red, he turned to look at Heru, who merely glanced away.  
  
"You are right," Heru began, his voice barely above a whisper. "You do deserve to know. Do you really want to know though?" Eruan didn't hesitate. "Yes." Heru stood up, and walked to the hole in the cave wall, which served as a window.  
  
"We didn't always live here, your mother and I." He began softly. "In fact, we both lived in the palace once, a while ago."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *** The Elves of Mirkwood were very different, indeed much different than any other race of Elves. They resided in the land of Mirkwood, of course, and most lived in or immediately around the large stone castle of King Thranduil. There were a few Elves who lived scattered throughout the heart of Mirkwood, hunters, though these were few and limited. For there were many dangers outside the realm of Thranduil, including the giant spiders that resided in the woods. But tonight was a night of rejoicing, for tonight King Thranduil was to wed Louanniel, and she was to become queen of Mirkwood. The best wines had been uncorked, the finest pick of the harvest lay out, and favorite stories circulated around the palace. There was much merrymaking in every corner. Yet not all were celebrating.  
  
"Heru, what is it that ails you? You have not smiled since that young Dwarf spilled his wine on Onono's new robe."  
  
Heru the elf turned to face his friend, his azure eyes troubled.  
  
"It is Indil. She worries me. She's been ill lately, and has withdrawn from the palace."  
  
"Oh mellon, do not be troubled. Indil is strong in body and spirit, and will soon enough be well. Now, get over there and tell us one of your stories! You're so good at them."  
  
Despite himself, Heru let a small grin escape. He thanked his friend and began to weave his way through the throng of many races, but he did not head for the circle of Elves telling stories. Finally reaching a quiet hallway outside the main gallery, he sunk down against the wall, and sighed. Indil had never acted this way before. at least not since. No. That is certainly not it. There's no reason. Heru rubbed his temples, trying to clear his mind. However, the image of Indil's white, drawn face kept resurfacing. He needed to be outside, amongst the stars. He needed peace, and quickly walked towards the balcony. Checking around to be sure that no one was watching, he heaved himself over the railing and silently slid down the rock of the castle. Elves were not permitted to be outside the castle unless granted permission, but Heru desperately wanted solitude. Finding a gentle stream, he sat down along the bank and gazed into the water. He was an older elf; although being immortal he had no distinct age. His long, dark hair was braided and weaved into a complicated pattern that snaked behind his ears and down his back. He was a handsome elf, as all elves are, and his name meant leader, or one who leads. Being a border patrol captain only added to his stature. Shortly after he had returned from his first patrol 3 years ago had he met Indil. Her name, meaning Lily, described her perfectly. She was beautiful and full of grace, with deep brown eyes and hair the color of autumn. He had stumbled upon her sitting in a meadow, lilies in her hair, grooming her steed and singing with the birds. They fell in love, and only two weeks ago they were wed. However, Indil had been acting ill even before the wedding. And before, when they would laugh and talk for hours, there was now silence, a grim face and mournful eyes. Then recently, Indil had moved out of the palace all together, into a little dwelling in the trees deep in Mirkwood. Heru had never feared for her safety, she was a skilled warrior, able to best some of the most proud archers of Thranduil's court. Heru had however been upset by her move, but tried to hide it as best he could so he may support her. In fact, why doesn't he visit her now? His heart greatly uplifted, Heru sprang up. But he didn't go far as a figure dropped down on him from a tree. Caught completely off guard, Heru had no chance as he was slammed into a pile of rocks and knocked unconscious. 


	3. Is there really a subtitle for this?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "I lindor kenea elda, ar wilne sinome." Heru awoke to the sound of a voice. He opened his eyes to see three elves standing above him; he seemed to be lying on a cot. It also appeared that he had interrupted an important conversation.  
  
"Well, look who's finally awake." A single elf said. The elf gestured to another, and said, "Go tell Thranduil he's awake." He then turned to Heru. "You were out for quite a while, and have quite a bump on your head." Heru didn't respond, but merely tried to sit up. Immediately a wave of pain went through his body, and he lay still.  
  
"What happened?" He croaked.  
  
"That's what we were about to ask you."  
  
The one elf said, dropping his friendly tone. Heru was confused. "What.?"  
  
"Havo dad, Eithno."  
  
An elf said to the first one, who was now quivering with rage. The second elf walked over to Heru's cot.  
  
"The other night, at the party, where were you?" He questioned. Heru's mind raced, he was so groggy.  
  
"I. I was in the main hall with everyone else. Ask Alcar, I spoke with him." The elf's eyes did nothing but harden.  
  
"And after that, where did you go?" Heru was silent. "You went outdoors, beyond the castle walls, didn't you Heru?" His silence was enough to answer the question. But later questioning was interrupted by King Thranduil, who at that moment entered the room.  
  
"Aiya Aran! Aiya Aran!" All the elves in the room chanted. (Hail King! Hail King!)  
  
"Aiya Aran." Heru weakly said. Thranduil circled around to the cot and looked down at Heru. His gray eyes flashed in anger, and he had wondered what had happened to make his king so angry.  
  
"He has admitted to being in the forest alone, sire." Eithno reported, bowing. Thranduil showed no sign of response.  
  
"Why did you do it?" The King asked, his voice a deadly whisper. Troubled, Heru replied  
  
"I do not know of which you speak sire." "For the love of Eru!" The king yelled. The other elves backed away.  
  
"Do you not know what happened last night, Heru?" Feeling very unnerved, Heru shook his head.  
  
"A dwarf was found last night, outside the castle grounds." Heru stared at the king, wondering what was to come next. "He was dead, Heru. DEAD." Heru's eyes grew wide. "A nauco? Dead? What happened?? Did a spider get him? What happened King Thranduil?" Heru asked. Thranduil merely scowled.  
  
"A spider got to him indeed. This young dwarf was found beaten and bloody, with an arrow piercing his skull." Heru's mind raced.  
  
"But sire, that could only mean." Thranduil raised his hand, silencing the elf.  
  
"He was found," Thranduil repeated loudly, drawing an arrow from his tunic. "With an arrow through his head. YOUR arrow, Heru." With that, he showed the arrow to all in the room, which was of black branch, with a white spearhead. In the side of the spear were two intricately carved leaves wrapped around each other. Heru's mark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Eruan's eyes grew wide in horror.  
  
"Arda!" He gasped. "You didn't! How could you?!" He began to sob. Heru swiftly took his son in his arms and said firmly,  
  
"Now you listen here Eruan, I never harmed another living creature, save wild game, and I certainly did not murder that dwarf. It was a mistake. I had been out beyond the castle grounds, at the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know how my arrow found its way through that young one, but it wasn't by my hand. Do you understand?" Eruan wiped his eyes on his tunic.  
  
"Yes arda. I don't believe you would hurt a nauco." Heru's face softened, and he embraced Eruan.  
  
"Thank you Eruan, you don't know how much that means to me." He let go. "To continue, every elf and dwarf in that castle believed I had killed the dwarf. The only one who had doubt was your mother. She gave birth to you that afternoon actually, before the incident. I didn't know you were born until three days later, when I met with her. Anyway, every dwarf that could be found wanted me executed, dead. Most elves felt that way too, but Louanniel, the new queen of Mirkwood, convinced Thranduil that it is not the way of higher elves to spill more blood when the one is question steadfastly maintains his innocence. She saved my life." A single tear slid down Heru's face. Eruan furrowed his brow.  
  
"I never knew we had a queen, father." Heru looked up.  
  
"Yes, son, we did. Louanniel. There was no one fairer in my eyes, except perhaps your mother." He smiled.  
  
"She was kind and noble to all, a true painting of royalty and beauty."  
  
"But what happened to her father?" Heru sighed.  
  
"She died giving birth to Thranduil's only heir, Legolas. It wasn't that long after you were born however, not long at all." Heru shifted his position. "And that is why we live here. After deciding against killing me, Thranduil banished me and your mother from the castle, but with Louanniel's protests allowed us to live in Mirkwood. I was stripped of my true name; all the elves began to call me Moreldar, or 'the black elf'. The Dwarves were furious I was left alive, and they left our woods themselves, and elves and dwarves alike have been bitter enemies ever since. Your mother and I moved once again however, when Louanniel died. I suppose Thranduil was under a lot of pressure from his people to hunt me down. They will never find us here; this is an enchanted, magical place. Only friends may enter." Heru looked down at his son, only to see that he had fallen asleep. Heru smiled.  
  
"Fuume nessa mine." (Sleep young one.) He whispered, kissing Eruan on his brow. Eruan slept on, not knowing that at that moment a group of hunters were combing the forest, under orders of Thranduil.  
  
"Find the Etteseldo!" Thranduil commanded. And the great hunter elves began looking for the elf mentioned by a maiden, the 'one from Lothlorien with the strange eyes'.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. A knife in the dark?

Eruan was abruptly awoken from his dreams. He opened his eyes to find Heru standing over him. He had his armed wrapped in a cloak, and Eruan could see blood soaking through the material.  
  
"Arda! Wha.."  
  
"Hush Eruan!" Heru whispered furiously, clutching his arm. "I want you to listen very closely. Thranduil's hunters have found our home, they have it surrounded." He threw Eruan's bow to him.  
  
"As you can see, I was wounded. Your mother took a deep wound into her side, and needs to be treated immediately. I'm going to help her out best I can, but meanwhile I need you to stay and guard our rear. I know it's a dangerous job, but I cannot shoot a bow with this arm. I have faith in you Eruan, you were always a skilled bowman. Haste is needed." And with that he gave Eruan a final kiss goodbye on his brow. He hurried out the door, and in the dark Eruan could make out the silhouette of his father, trying to carry his mother as best he could with his injured arm. Full of determination, Eruan sprang into action. Recalling every instinct he possessed, he performed a simple duck and dodge firing technique through the windows of the cave. His body flushed with adrenaline, Eruan could hear the muffled yells that could only mean his arrows were finding targets. He was vaguely wondering whether or not he had given his parents enough time to escape when a single golden tipped arrow flew through the window at an impossible angle, striking Eruan in the shoulder. Letting out a yell of pain, he passed out completely and fell down out the window, into the undergrowth. Waiting arms caught him.  
  
Meanwhile, Heru was stumbling through the forest, half carrying half dragging his bleeding wife. He knew that if she didn't get help soon, she would bleed to death. He pushed aside another cluster of branches. He paused, his elven hearing picking up something behind him. He spun around, and heard another noise to his right. Carefully setting his wife against a tree he tore off some of his tunic and made a makeshift bandage. Indil's face was drawn tight, and was quickly losing its color. Growing increasingly worried, Heru placed his hands on Indil's face, and attempted to heal her. Hoping her elven healing abilities would save her, Heru drew a small blade from the inside of his tunic and turned to face the dark wood.  
  
"Come out and face me, whatever ulundo you may be."  
  
He called out, challenging the darkness. He was greeted with a chorus of hisses, all echoing from every direction. And then out from the wood came the spiders. They hissed and frothed, their shining black eyes being the only clue to where they were. Heru took the small sword in both hands, and brought the flat of blade in annointment against his forehead. Turning the edge of the blade outward, he said a prayer for battle as fifty spiders encircled him and his dying wife. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * 


	5. Wooo, suspense

Eruan did not expect to be alive. In the millisecond before he had blacked out and fell through the window, there was one shred left of intelligence in the back of his mind that told him he'd been hit in his heart. That was why, when he awoke, (for the second time that night) he did so with great surprise and astonishment. His first thought was that he had perished and joined the great Valinor. Then his mind registered the dark, damp stone walls of Thranduil's castle, and he knew he was a prisoner. He realized also that he was bound, his arms tied firmly behind his back, and those were chained to the wall. Eyes adjusting to the gloom, he noticed something peculiar in the dark shadows of the corner of the room.  
  
"Come." Eruan croaked. He cleared his voice. "Come out whoever you are, I know you are there, hiding in that corner." A figure appeared from the shadows, seeming almost to materialize out of air.  
  
"Oh, but I am not hiding." Came a young voice. "Merely waiting." Stepping out into a shaft of light, Eruan saw his captor was none other than prince Legolas.  
  
"You caused a lot of trouble for father's hunters," he began. "You put up quite a hopeless fight, but surprisingly you managed to wound quite a few elves." Eruan fumed.  
  
"Why do you speak to me like that to a child? I am older than you. Or can you not see beyond a woodland tunic?" Legolas raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"I would advise that you watch your mouth." He replied. He moved in closer, until they were face to face, with Eruan staring into the cold, gray eyes of the Mirkwood prince. But as soon as they were face to face, Legolas' eyes lost their menace, indeed his face turned pale, and gray eyes grew wide with shock and. wonder.  
  
"Eruan, son of Moreldar, you are full of surprises." Legolas said slowly. Fuming with anger and rage at the insult to his father, Eruan tried to lash out at Legolas. Drawing a dagger from his pouch, Legolas swiftly turned it against Eruan and pinned him down against the stone, his blade millimeters from cutting his throat.  
  
"Be still etteseldo, or I'll slit your throat." Legolas whispered. Laying still, Eruan quivered with rage beneath the weapon. The Mirkwood Prince slowly withdrew the weapon, as there a came a knock on the door. Distracted, Legolas looked behind him and Eruan seized his chance. Lashing out with his legs, he managed to conne ct with the middle of Legolas' stomach. He rolled over on the floor, gasping for breath while Eruan mercilessly kicked out. Seeing the scuffle, the guards rushed to the aid of their prince, two hauling Legolas out of harm's way, another three restraining Eruan. Standing up and being brushed off, Legolas unsheathed his sword in anger. The guards held Eruan tight, who took that moment to spit in Legolas' face.  
  
"You worthless etteseldo!" The Prince roared. "How DARE you!"  
  
Eruan looked up, the mad glint of battle in his eyes.  
  
"If I am such an etteseldo, such an outcast, then kill me now." He hissed fiercly, his thoughts drifting back to his father. Angered past the point of logic, Legolas clutched the sword with white knuckles.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to." He grated.  
  
"Hold him."  
  
The guards held Eruan down, though he fought with all his strength against them. One elf then grabbed his head and forced it downwards, exposing the back of his neck to the Prince's wrath. Legolas calmly strode over to Eruan, and raised the sword.  
  
"What a shame, the prisoner refused to cooperate, and attempted to murder the Prince of Mirkwood. I had no choice, father."  
  
Legolas raised the sword higher into the air and brought it down with a mighty stroke. 


	6. Who stole my 90 Watt?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, King Thranduil sat on his throne, fighting a battle with himself. He gazed at the foliage colored tapestries. He rested his face in his hand, stricken with anxiety and depression. He remembered when this had all started. a long while ago it was, before even he had wed Louanniel. Oh Louanniel! If only it had never happened. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had finally come. The night when Thranduil was expected to pick the new queen of Mirkwood. Every young and eligible maiden stood in the grand throne room, lining the carpet and dressed in their finest. Thranduil walked up and down the rows of elf maidens, his heart despairing. He didn't want to pick his queen this way; he wanted to fall in love. Blast tradition. There were many maidens there, but only two held his attention. The first was Louanniel, a Galadrim who was born in Lothlorien. Her grace and beauty were breathtaking, with her long, golden flowing hair and emerald green eyes were full of laughter and happiness. Thranduil's spirit perked even at the sight of her, knowing that they could easily come to love one another. The other however, was one of the lower wood elves, daughter of a servant. She did not stand in the line of suitors, but off to the side with her eyes lowered. Her hair was the color of a tree in change, with strands of red, yellow, and gold all winding together to form a prism of radiance. Thranduil could see her eyes even at the distance at which she was standing. They were mournful and full of sorrow, and red from many nights of spilt tears. It had been an accident, something the king had never thought of happening. He had been drunk on wine that night, when he had stumbled across a young maiden. She had been puzzled at first, as to what her king was doing in a dark corridor that only the servants used. Thranduil hadn't been able to control himself; the wine had robbed him of all his rational thinking. He should have never allowed himself so much wine, though as an elf of Mirkwood it took quite a bit to leave him senseless. They two were so far down in the depths of the castle, away from the clamor of the celebration upstairs. No one had been there to hear the girl's screams of terror and sobs of rage. Gazing at the maiden, his heart took a wrench as she glanced up and met his eyes.  
  
"You're decision, sire?" Asked Alcarinlore, one of the elvin counselors to the king.  
  
Snapping his attention back to the suitors, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Louanniel." He whispered. "I choose Louanniel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** Sitting in his throne, Thranduil let out a sigh. He had been so horrified at what he did, he had released the girl from servitude and gave her free reign of the castle, even allowing her to move outside the castle grounds into her own tree dwelling. This had caused many raised eyebrows, but Thranduil didn't care. He had only hoped that nothing would have come of it, but nine months later she had given birth to a baby elfling, a boy.  
  
Consulting with his advisors, they planned an ambush that night for the elf babe's father, and had him banished from the kingdom. The king still had many nightmares, about what might have become of the child, and whether or not the family was safe from the spiders. The boy shouldn't know anything, the only mirrors in Mirkwood were in the palace, and the water around his home was always disturbed by the waterfall. Oh Eru, now he couldn't even remember the poor girl's name. Wait, yes he could. It was Indil.  
  
Further thoughts of anything else were driven from his mind however when a young messenger elf stumbled through the door.  
  
"Sire!" He gasped.  
  
"What? What is it?" Thranduil asked, standing up.  
  
"The prisoner, .Prince Legolas,. his sword!" The poor boy collapsed onto the floor. Thranduil caught him as he fell and carried him as he raced down towards the dungeons. Reaching the cell where the boy was being kept, he gently handed the young messenger to another elf who was standing outside the door.  
  
"Your highness!" The elf sputtered. "I don't know what happened! Prince Legolas tried to execute the prisoner and the sword came down and there was the light."  
  
"Calm down," Thranduil ordered, cutting the elf off. "Take this boy up to his mother, let him have the rest of the day off to recover." The elf nodded wordlessly and sped away. Thranduil then approached the door, and yanked it open with tremendous force. A pale blue light flooded his senses and he not ready for the sight that awaited him when the light subsided. There in the cell, suspended in the air, was his son, Legolas, and the prisoner, apparently beaten and bruised. They were both surrounded by a blue light, and were bound together by Legolas' sword, Famkil. The sword had forced both elves' hands to grab hold of the hilt, and a deep voice rang out, as if coming from the sword itself.  
  
"Ve ta techne mii wande an I Valinor, serke kaiuu nwalya serke!" (As it was written in the way of the Valinor, blood shall not harm blood!)  
  
And with that, the sword glowed red, and seemed to scorch the hands of those holding it. Legolas and Eruan were thrown to the ground, and the sword dropped to the stone floor and lay silent. Thranduil rushed immediately to the aid of his son, and bid his guards to help Eruan. The two were taken to the private chambers of the king himself, and were laid out on two cots. There they were cared for by the she-elf Lindale, who was extremely skilled in the art of healing. She tended mainly to Eruan's shoulder, and left Legolas's elven abilities to heal him. After Lindale was through, Thranduil had three elves carry Eruan to his own chamber next door.  
  
"Lock the door, be sure no enters, and no one leaves." 


	7. Ignore the subtitles, my spurge of humor

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Eruan woke up with a splitting headache, so severe he didn't even register that he was now in a luxurious bed. He sat up, rubbing his temples, and vaguely remembered what had happened. Prince Legolas had tried to behead him. but what had happened? A sword., it was glowing, and it said something. Something about, blood not harming blood? Oh boy, he must have really had a headache if he was imagining things like that. He looked around, gazing at the richly furnished room. Tapestries, paintings, and beautiful carpets hung about the walls in the splendor. The whole room seemed to be covered in different shades of red. Wondering what was to come next, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He walked across the room, and saw something move to his right. Spinning around, he found himself come face to with Prince Legolas! Except, wait, there was something different about him, something.older. Eruan dodged to his left and saw that the Prince did the saw. Deciding to make a run for it, he charged right towards Legolas, only to run into a wall?.  
  
"What in Eru?"  
  
Shocked, he pressed his hand against the hard surface. Legolas did the same. It was solid! He was touching something hard and cold. What was this magic? He waved his hand. So did Legolas. He cocked an eyebrow, and the Prince followed suit. Eruan turned around and saw that everything behind him in the room was being seen in the wall. "It is a water painting!" Eruan exclaimed. "Now it all starts to make sense. this is me! I never knew I looked so much like the Prince." Then Eruan paused and noticed the most extraordinary thing of all.  
  
His eyes were gray.  
  
Meanwhile, King Thranduil was busy pacing his chambers. His son sat on the foot of the bed, holding a cloth over a split lip and watching his father intently.  
  
"Father, if you don't stop pacing around like that we'll need a new rug."  
  
Thranduil took no notice of his son's remarks, but merely furrowed his brow in thought.  
  
"Something must be done." He murmured.  
  
"Something must be done what?" Legolas asked. "Does it have something to do with the prisoner? What is it? And why does he look so much like me?" He paused. "Father?"  
  
King Thranduil suddenly looked up at Legolas, a peculiar gleam in his eyes.  
  
"You!" He said suddenly.  
  
Legolas was taken aback.  
  
"Me?  
  
"Yes! You can get rid of the prisoner. Let's see. it would require." His majesty trailed off, leaving Legolas in confusion and anger.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why do we need to 'get rid of' this prisoner? I already tried to kill him once, in case you don't remember."  
  
Legolas lept off the bed, and made as if to leave. Thranduil grabbed him by the arm, and spun him around, a mad gleam shining through his face.  
  
"NO! You don't UNDERSTAND! We must BE RID OF this etteseldo! He will do nothing but endanger and destroy us all! Tear our beautiful realm apart with hatred and civil war he will! And you, you will do it, you will dispose of this danger."  
  
Legolas leaned in closer. "But how father?"  
  
The king moved towards his son, until they were almost face to face. He pressed a dagger into the prince's hands.  
  
"You will take him outside the borders of Mirkwood. I will send others to assist you, if necessary." 


	8. oook, shutting up now

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Eruan was lost, deep inside a dream. It was the night of his capture, and he could see his father escaping through the back door, trying in vain to carry his mother. He watched them as they escaped, floating through the air after them like a wraith. His father stumbled, once, twice, then fell. Eruan turned to see spiders encircling the two of them, when suddenly his proud father distorted into King Thranduil, who began laughing manically. Eruan had no time to react as the king swiftly withdrew a dagger and plunged it into his mother's heart. He woke up in a cold sweat. Running a hand across his forehead, he slowly untwisted the bed sheets and stood up. This was the second night he had had this dream. He also knew now for certain that there was more to his background than his parents had told him. Stepping out onto the balcony, Eruan tried to slow his breath and calm his heart. He didn't travel onto the balcony much, for it was of course an elvish balcony and therefore had no rails or guards with which to prevent you from falling. Eruan gazed up at the stars, trying to slow his breathing. The night was young. Dimly he wondered what was to come next. He didn't have much time to think though as a cloaked figure popped down from above, pouncing on Eruan and knocking him to the ground. The stranger's hood was off, and Eruan could see that it was Prince Legolas.  
  
"Get off of me!" Eruan hissed. The prince let him up. Eruan bushed himself off, then turned to face Legolas. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The Prince smirked. "Haven't I already chastised you about your vociferous mouth?"  
  
Eruan gritted his teeth. "Listen you."  
  
"Ah now, we wouldn't be threatening the Prince of Mirkwood now, would we.etteseldo?"  
  
His short temper flaring once again, Eruan threw himself at the Prince. He missed Legolas, but the action of dodging had thrown the Prince off balance, and he was wobbling on the edge of the balcony, flailing his arms wildly, trying to regain his balance. Reacting quickly, Eruan crawled across the balcony and in a flash had grabbed Legolas' arm just as he had fallen. The Prince was dangling over the edge, fifty feet above the ground, which was covered in brambles and rocks beneath him. His only lifeline was Eruan, whose face was red with the exertion of holding onto Legolas.  
  
"Please don't let me go!" The Prince cried, looking beneath him.  
  
Eruan didn't answer, but merely concentrated on not sliding off the edge of the balcony himself. He quickly glanced down at Legolas, and for a brief second identical eyes met. Drawing from deep inside him, Eruan gritted his teeth and slowly hauled Legolas back up over the balcony. Both lay there on their backs, panting. Legolas turned his head.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He gasped. "You could have let me die."  
  
Eruan was relieved of any further conversation however, when someone came up from behind and knocked him unconscious. Four hooded elves stood there on the balcony, two lifting Legolas up off the ground, the other two quickly binding Eruan.  
  
"Would you wish for us to assist you?" One elf asked in a low voice.  
  
"No." Legolas whispered, lowering his eyes at the site of Eruan, bound and unconscious. "I do not require assistance."  
  
The elf nodded. "Your horse awaits you, along with provisions if you decide to spend the night in the woods." 


	9. the andend

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The horse trampled leaves and small trees, and ran along at an amazing speed. Its coat was gray with flecks of blue and white. Its mane and tail were ebony, snapping about in the breeze. Though its gait was smooth, the rider had to duck low, so as not to be scraped off the horse by low hanging branches. Eruan had awoken, bruised and bound, to find himself atop this horse. He was barely aware of his surroundings, and had no idea where he was being taken. He dimly watched as small animals and birds fled before the mighty steed, as it left behind in its wake a trail of swirling leaves and dust. It seemed like no time at all when they had reached the borders of Mirkwood. The rider stopped the horse, and dismounted. The only thing Eruan could see about the rider was his voluminous black cloak, which ran down past the rider's boots. Their hood was long also, and drawn down over their face. Eruan didn't have any time to wonder more on this stranger, for after dismounting, he circled around the horse and loosened the small amount of rope that had been holding Eruan to the horse. Then without hesitating he helped Eruan off the horse and drew a short dagger, cutting him loose of all his bounds. The rider then stood, watching Eruan as he rubbed his wrists, trying to circulate the blood once more.  
  
"There is food and water on the horse, take them and ride west to Imladris. You will be taken care of there." The stranger said, speaking with a deep voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Eruan asked, wondering who would risk their life for him.  
  
"Someone who has seen the error of their ways," The rider began. "And also someone who has learned the true meaning of royalty."  
  
With that last word, the rider's voice changed, and the sun suddenly broke through the dense treetops, lighting up the rider's face just enough for Eruan to see the gray eyes underneath, shining triumphantly.  
  
"Thank you." Eruan whispered, his voice choked with emotion. The rider smiled warmly in return, and the two embraced.  
  
"Go now on your journey, and may you reached your destination sound."  
  
"I have learned much from you." Eruan whispered.  
  
"And I you. Go, now! The archers will soon return to be sure of my deed." And with that, he tossed Eruan his old gray cloak, the one from the knot in the tree. He drew his small blade once more, and began to give himself small wounds.  
  
"It must look like a struggle." The stranger said, reading the shocked look on Eruan's face. Then he looked Eruan in the eyes.  
  
"Godspeed." He whispered, and disappeared into the foliage.  
  
Brushing away a tear, Eruan mounted the horse.  
  
"Noro lim! Noro lim!" (Ride fast, ride fast!)  
  
The horse and Eruan sped off through a field. Eruan himself was amazed at the grace and heart the animal possessed, and named it Oron. As he was crossing the borders of Mirkwood, he stopped the horse and turned back. Looking behind him, Eruan crossed a small stream and gazed up to a ledge of rock that jutted out from the Earth. There, standing on the edge, was the rider, right hand held high in a gesture of farewell. His robes were billowed out behind him, dancing in the breeze. Eruan gave one last glance at him before turning back to his horse. His attention caught by something shining on the ground, he dismounted his horse and crept closer. He crouched down into the grass and brushed aside the weeds, revealing a short dagger. Eruan rubbed the dirt off it with cloak and tears alike, and then slid it insdie his tunic. As he turned, the sun caught the blade, and lit up the mark on the hilt. Two leaves, entwined. Eruan remounted his horse once more.  
  
"Noro lim an Imladris!"  
  
And with that, Eruan and Oron sped of towards the mountains, and hopefully a new life. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From his lookout on the ledge, Prince Legolas watched as his brother rode, his heart filled with remorse and regret. There was nothing more he could do for Eruan. Gazing out at the sun, Legolas whispered a final blessing to the carrying winds.  
  
"Farewell, brother." 


	10. Yr basic AN

Well, thanks for reading this humble attempt at ACTUAL writing. Please, exits are to your left and right, comment boxes are at the side doors. Reviews are VERY MUCH WELCOMED, if fact I would love you forever. Once again I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors, and I hope you've enjoyed this short story. Now I am off to write a LOTR PARODY!!!!  
  
-Cheers, Diana 


End file.
